Cant help it
by StevenxRuby
Summary: While writing something in his notebook Ruby was caught by Steven and the older male was curious as to what his lover was writing. One-Shot.


A/N: Hello again and I hope you will all enjoy this one. I apologize if there are any errors also the characters might be a little OCC...Hopefully you`ll still enjoy this anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do claim the poem

* * *

**I can`t Help it**

* * *

_I can`t help it_  
_ I can`t help but shy away_  
_ when he stares at me_  
_ with those eyes of blue_

_ I can`t help it_  
_I can`t help the blush_  
_the blush that forms on my face_  
_especially when I see his face_

_I can`t help it_  
_I can`t help but watch_  
_watch that smile of his_  
_the smile that makes my heart beat_

_I can`t help it_  
_I can`t help but stare_  
_Stare at him_  
_who takes my breath away_

_I can`t help it_  
_I can`t help but fall in love_  
_in love with him_  
_the man that took my heart away_

* * *

"Ruby? What are you writing?"

Ruby`s eyes widen as his head snapped to the source of the voice. By the door of his room is Steven Stone, smiling at him lovingly with his blue eyes. The younger male blushed at his older lover. His mouth opened and closed, unable to form any words, his eyes still focused on the other man, he heard nothing but his heart beat which was beating so fast and hard against his chest. Even though they`ve been lovers for a while Steven could still take his breathe away and leave him like a blushing, stuttering fool.

Steven chuckled and approached his cute little lover. Throughout their relationship Ruby has not yet failed to make Steven think that he had the cutest lover in the world. Ruby with his shy behaviour, cute blushes and adorable moments has always made Steven even more in love with him. The young lad has given his life to the seemingly same cycle which he dared called his life. He had not have this kind of excitement ever since he was the champion, endless battles and new challenges, but now ever since Wallace took over his life has only been circling between work and his hobby, which of course was also adventurous but nothing could beat his time with his lover, His valuable Ruby.

"So Ruby may I inquire what it is you`re writing?" he smiled at him, "Is it a love letter for me? Or are you cheating on me?" he teased, he chuckled when he saw Ruby spewing defences and stuttering excuses.

"I could never—I would never cheat on you—I mean there in no one else I could ever love…" Ruby rambled as he raised his arms defensively.

Steven kissed his lover`s forehead lovingly, earning him a brighter blush, "I`m only teasing Ruby." He collected his lover in his arms, "But I`m curious though, what is that you are writing?"

Ruby blushed even more, "It`s a nothing…" then he stared at his lover, "It`s private so don`t you go prying on my business!" he said, rather proud that he has calmed himself.

Steven smirked, "Is that so?" and in that instant he snatched the note book form his lover`s table.

"STEVEN!" Ruby screeched as he tried to grab his notebook from his lover, but alas Steven stood in his full height and raised the notebook in his hand, Out of reach for Ruby. "You`re being childish!" Ruby growled.

Steven smiled smugly, "I`m curious and man would do anything to satisfy his curiosity." He stated as he proceeded to read the contents by looking up at the notebook, good thing he wasn`t near sighted and he could read the inside perfectly.

Ruby buried his face in his palms when Steven proceeded to read his writing, his mind screeching, _'He`ll never live this down!' _He heard a chuckle but didn`t dare show his face. He was so embarrassed. He did not even knew that his lover`s hands were moving behind him.

Steven smiled lovingly at his lover and decided to shock him out of it. As quietly as possible he lifted his lover, one hand behind his lover`s back and the other behind his thighs carrying him bridal style.

Ruby`s eyes widen when he felt himself being carried. "Steven!" his arms hot out to grasp his lover shoulder in fear of falling.

Steven laughed, "You`re very cute." He gave his lover as chaste kiss, "and your poem is lovely."

Ruby blushed, "I hate you…" he mumbled.

Steven laughed, "I know you`re lying, your poem said so." He laughed even more when his lover threw him a glare. He kissed his lover`s nose, "but if it`s any consolation," he gave his lover another chaste kiss on the lips, "I can`t help but fall in love with you as well," He smiled at his lover "I love you Ruby."

Ruby blushed but mumbled his reply, "Love you too." He smiled back at his lover.

_They can`t help it, they can`t help but fall in love with each other_

* * *

A/N: It`s just fluff...I got the inspiration while staring at Steven`s picture...yes I`m hopelessly in love with him and so I`ve written that Poem for him...then I thought it would be greet to use it for my fanfics

Please feel free to tell what you think about the fic... and thank you in advance...


End file.
